


The Toaster Incident

by Brishton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, littletale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brishton/pseuds/Brishton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the prompt:</p><p>Sans babysitting Papyrus</p><p>Inspired by mudkipful's Littletale AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Toaster Incident

“Alright, listen up!”

Sans climbed up onto the little wooden stool to give him an extra bit height. He stood, hands behind his back, looking down at his younger brother. “Dad left me in charge for the night while he’s off doing science stuff, so you’ve gotta listen to me.”

Papyrus made a face. “Why’d he leave you in charge?”

“Because I’m the oldest!” Sans replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, hands on his hips.

“Oh! Okay!” said Papyrus, a big smile on his face.

Sans straightened back up. “So! Since I’m in charge, I have to be responsible. And that means you have to be responsible too. No messin around or nothin.”

Papyrus cocked his head in confusion. “Um, I wasn’t really planning on breaking any rules, but okay!”

“Good!” Sans said with a satisfied grin. “That just makes my job easier.”

“So...what are we supposed to do?” Papyrus asked, looking around.

Sans shrugged, scratching his skull. “I dunno. I hadn’t really thought that far yet.”

Suddenly, Papyrus’ stomach grumbled loudly. “Sans, I think it’s time for dinner.”

Sans’ eye sockets widened. “O-oh!  Yeah, I think it is.”

Neither of them moved.

“Um, Sans?”

“Yeah?”

“Aren’t you gonna make dinner?”

Sans made a face. “Why would I do that?”

“Because you’re in charge?”

Sans blinked. “Oh, heh. Yeah, I guess I am.” Carefully climbing down off of the stool, Sans grinned up at his brother. “Come on! Let’s go eat!”

Beaming, Papyrus sprung up and began to run out of the room.

“Wait! No running!” Sans yelled.

Papyrus skidded to a halt, looking back at his brother in embarrassment. “Whoops, sorry,” he apologized sheepishly, blushing a bit.

Sans walked around Papyrus. “Come on, I’ll lead the way,” he declared, marching forward with his head held high. With an eager grin, Papyrus bounced after him.

After a few minutes, the two found themselves in the kitchen. “So, Sans! What’re you gonna make?” Papyrus asked excitedly.

Sans looked around the kitchen uncertainly. “Uh, I don’t really know. I’ve never made anything before.” He opened the fridge and looked inside. “Um, how do popato chisps sound?”

Papyrus crossed his arms, eye sockets narrowed. “Sans! That’s not a meal!”

Sans sighed. “Yeah, you’re right.” He looked around at the rest of the fridge’s contents in dismay. “I don’t know, Paps. I’m not seeing anything I can make.”

“Well you have to make _something_. You’re the one in charge!”

Sans winced. Suddenly, being the one in charge was a lot less fun. “Umm...how about…” His eyes scanned the kitchen desperately. Finally, his gaze landed on the toaster. “Toast!”

Papyrus’ face screwed up. “Toast?”

“Yeah! Toast!”

“Sans, it’s six in the evening.”

“Yeah, so we’ll just do breakfast for dinner! Like Dad does sometimes.” Sans grabbed a chair and began pushing it over to the counter, grunting a bit from the effort.

“I dunno, Sans,” Papyrus said uncertainly.

Sans climbed up onto the chair and looked down at him. “Hey, who’s in charge here?” Sans puffed out his chest. “Go and take a seat. Your big brother Sans has got this.”

For a moment, Papyrus still looked unsure. Then, a big grin appeared on his face. “Alright, Sans! I believe in you!” With that, he scurried out of the kitchen.

Rubbing his hands together, Sans turned around, the lights in his eyes glowing with eager excitement. “Alright, let’s do this!”

 

* * *

 

Papyrus and Sans sat out in the snow, heads hanging, as the sound of yelling went on behind them, a mixture of smoke and steam filling the air. Gaster looked down at the two boys before him, his arms crossed. “You’re telling me you nearly burned down the entire house...by making _toast_?”

Sans looked up, an awkward grin on his face. “Heh heh...I guess this means I’m, heh, _fired_ from my job as babysitter, huh?”

 

**THE END**


End file.
